Souls Tied
by Rosalyn-Araya
Summary: Post. 3.14, "Wannabe in the Weeds" Brennan POV.


**A/N: Obviously, just another one of those 3.14 fics that have been popping up like crazy since yesterday. Anyway, I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep unless I banged this one out, so seeing as it's completely unbetaed, and it's my first Bones fiction, I'd appreciate it if you had a sort of open mind for the horrors that are my writing skills when you're reading this. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a really ugly pair of Christmas socks from my nintey-year old aunt. Trust me, owning Bones would be my dream. However, it belongs to FOX. ; **

The monitor's soft beeping was surprisingly steady for how erratic her thoughts were. The room was dark, hours having passed since the incident that they were all hoping to be able to forget. Those few minutes where Dr. Temperance Brennan, the most reasonable and level-headed person of the entire Jeffersonian lab was in a complete panic. Her pale eyes shut tightly as she remembered what had transpired just hours before. She had had her hands on his chest, blood oozing from them. Words poured out of her mouth that she wasn't even comprehending more than half of them as she spoke. She was begging, pleading. _Come on, Booth. Come on. Booth... _

It had all started out as one of those nights that she would have always looked back upon as just plain out fun. Booth had done it again; pulled a stunt that would get her to open up to him, something that so many people had failed to do before. Brennan would be eternally grateful for how Booth managed to be one of the only people who made her feel like she had a family, like she was loved. With Angela going off to marry Hodgins, and her biological family just newly re-introduced into her life, Booth had been the one constant that she had depended on throughout the past few years.

God, the way he had looked at her when she was up on that stage. She knew that he hadn't expected his Bones to be able to sing, but the way his eyes shined while he was watching her; it made her feel like there couldn't be a thing wrong in the world. She was _happy._ Genuinely happy, and if the gorgeous smile radiating from Booth's face was any sort of proof, he was too. It was him, only and always him, that made her feel like she actually had a chance to be happy for the rest of her life, and not just settle for content. Brennan felt as if it could last forever. But as she was about to soon find out, she had been very, very wrong.

Pam had not ever seemed like that big of a threat to Bones at any point during their investigation. Sure, she had been mildly insulted by the woman, and found her rapidly developing crush on Booth amusing, but the only thing supporting that she was a dangerous person was what Sweets had been saying, and Dr. Temperance Brennan had never been one for putting her faith in psychology. But sure enough, when Pam walked into that room, the threat for Booth's life and Brennan's sanity came in with her.

The shot that rang through the air both terrified her and set her into motion. The microphone clattered to the ground, the sound deaf to everyone's ears thanks to the gunshot that had shocked them all. Booth staggered - once, twice - then fell to the ground. She dropped to her knees with him; their souls were tied, eternally bound, partners to the end no matter the situation. Her hands pressed against his chest, shaking badly from her fear. The fear of losing him, fear of him leaving her forever, and her fear of what life would be like without him. The world was moving slowly as her eyes traced the path from the bullet, until she came to the gun pointed at her and the enraged face that came along with it. The anger displayed on Pam's face, the absolute hatred for Booth's commitment to her made Brennan realize: that shot was meant for her.

Her reflexes were trained from years spent with Booth. Her hand was on the gun before she had time to even form the reaction in her head, the gun smoking hot before she even understood what had happened. She never even bothered to try to grasp at the situation, but instead just turned back to Booth. Booth, her friend, her partner, he was her only concern in the entire world. Blood was seeping through her fingers, staining her shirt, and most of all destroying her spirit. _God, he can't leave me. _

_Come on, Booth, come on! _

The ambulance arrived in just a few short minutes, quick enough to be able to revive him when he stopped breathing, but long enough to put Brennan in a nearly unbearable amount of torture.

_Booth..._

By the time they had reached the hospital, he was already brought into surgery, where Brennan was no longer allowed to see him or receive any word of how he was doing. If Angela wasn't there, she might have crumpled under the torture, but instead was able to remain calm on the outside, no matter how conflicted she was on the inside. Angela handled all the more important things, like contacting his family and making sure Brennan got as comfortable as possible and wouldn't let herself go.

The doctor in his scrubs brought news that could be interpreted as good or bad, but Brennan's brain was too fried to comprehend it. He said that if Booth was able to wake up, he would be in the clear, but it was a matter of getting to there first. Upon being asked about visitors, he told the small crowd that he was not awake, but could see people one at a time if they wished.

Even when Bones first entered the room, she knew something was off. The entire universe had gone off-balance, everything seemed completely backwards to her. Booth, the gunshot, Pam, the hospital, all of it was meant for her, and yet, here she stood, hoping that the one person that she cared about most would be able to pull through. She sat down in the chair next to his bed, the soft cushion unusually comfortable for the situation that she found herself in. _Booth, come on. Stay with me. _

His hand was cold in hers, matching the paleness of his face from all the blood that had been lost. Everything aside from the gaping wound in his shoulder was flawless, as she knew it always had been. Booth was her protector, and to Brennan, he was nearly perfect in every way possible.

She tucked his hand under her chin along with her own, folded carefully in the way that she had seen Booth do when she visited the churches with him.

_God, I don't know if you exist or not. I never have believed in you, but Booth has, and for right now, that's all that matters. He...he doesn't deserve this. If you do exist, and I'm not saying that you do, rationally he deserves to live in peace, and I deserve to be the one who is injured. But I guess that the fact that he is such a good man is the reason for his current...condition._

_I have never witnessed a miracle, nor do I believe that they are possible, but I'm praying for one now because I know, that if Booth was able to, it's what he would be doing, what he would want me to do._

_God, please, save him._

_I need him._

_I love him. _

With that, she let his hand fall gently back onto the bed. There was nothing more that she could possible to do her partner except for wait, and she fully intended to be the very first thing that he would see when he first opened his eyes; she wanted to be the first thing he saw, the first thing he heard, the first thing he touched, and the first thing that would get to see his perfect smile, at least one more time, because she knew that she would never be able to live without it.

**A/N: Yeah, just another crappy oneshot caused by that wonderful episode ending ;D**

**Reviews are like love. :**

* * *


End file.
